Embarrassing Moment
by Insane Onna
Summary: Angry Kadsuki, add a list of embarrassing reasons of why he should be a girl, equals chaos


A.N- This idea occurred to me while I was staring at the pink walls of the bathroom. I swear that bathroom must be cursed or something…I mean really! I always get my fanfic ideas just by staring at those walls!! I got this idea by staring at a pic. (That pic'll be used in the fic later.) That sentence made no sense right? Oh well, on with the fic! ^-^

_Embarrassing Moment_

**By: Insane Onna**

            It was a normal day at Honky-Tonk. Or so it seems. Kadsuki was quietly sipping his coffee while Natsumi was wiping the tables 'squeaky-clean' or so she said. The silence was broken by Kadsuki asking, "Where's Ginji-san & Ban-san?"

            Natsumi chirped, "They're out. Probably there's a job for them."

            "Oh…" then Kadsuki went back to his coffee.

            Once again it was peaceful. But not for long…

            The door of the café was suddenly kicked open. 

"Careful there!" Natsumi scolded.

Kadsuki turned to look at who came in. It was Ban and Ginji. But for some odd reason, they were laughed hysterically as they came in. Ban especially.

"There he is!" Ban shouted to his partner.

"Konichiwa, Kasu-chan!!" Ginji greeted him, then promptly went back to hysterical laughing with Ban.

Finally, curiosity getting better than him, Kadsuki asked, "What's so funny?"

Ban shoved at him a brown envelope like the one used to store private information. "Open it!" Ban urged him while snickering.

So he did. Inside it was 2 pieces of bond paper. It looked innocent enough until Kadsuki read out what was written on one of them.

_5 Perfectly Good Reasons Why Fuuchoin Kadsuki Should Be A Girl Instead:_

_1. For goodness sake! He already looks like a girl! I'm sure more than one person made a mistake of calling him a girl!_

            "I agree." Ban whispered to his partner. "I thought he was a girl in the first place. I almost asked for his phone number…"

            "Ban-chan, don't let Kasu-chan hear that." Ginji whispered in an equally soft voice. Afraid that Kadsuki might kill them in a fit of rage.

_2. So he wouldn't injure poor, innocent guys who tried to grope him thinking he was a 'hot babe'.___

"Is he a prideful person?" Ban asked Ginji.

            Ginji made a face. "Well… from what I remembered, Kasu-chan broke a guy's arm because the guy tried to grope him…"

            Ban sweatdropped. "I'm really starting to think that I should be grateful that I didn't try to grope him nor ask for his phone number…"

_3. Acts feminine, looks feminine, you get my point don't you?_

The door opened again. Everybody turned from Kadsuki to see who came in. It was Hevn & Himiko. 

            "What are you reading there?" Hevn asked Kadsuki. 

            "Nothing of importance." Kadsuki answered her in a kind of tone that means don't-ask-or-else.

            "If that's 'nothing of importance', then why are you glaring daggers at it?" Himiko curiously asked him.

            "It an anonymous letter," Ban explained. "It was mailed to us. It all about why Kadsuki should be a girl instead of a guy." 

            "Oh…" both Hevn & Himiko said.imHimH

            "What was it so far?" Himiko asked missing the warning signs Kadsuki was emitting.

            Ginji ticked off what kadsuki read out so far.

            "… They're perfectly good reasons alright." Hevn agreed.

            "What do you mean perfectly good reasons?" Kadsuki asked in a dangerous voice that means 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-give-me-a-good-answer'

            Hevn noticed his tone & paled slightly. Kadsuki rarely loses his temper but if he does, things are going to get messy.

            "Well… I happen to agree with all of the things mentioned in the list." Hevn cautiously answered.

            Kadsuki sighed, "Does everybody agree with her?"

            Nods were given as answers to his question.

            "Fine. Let's hear what else's there." Kadsuki said to the group.

_4. He definitely an uke! Those strings will also come in handy in bed if you know what I mean._

"…"

            "So that means he," Himiko pointed her thumb at Kadsuki's direction. "is gay? And-" Himiko was cut off as Ban covered her mouth with his hand.

            "Do you want to die that badly?" Ban hissed at her. "Kadsuki's starting to lose his temper, we don't need to aggravate it anymore."

            Indeed, Kadsuki's starting to lose his temper. But if one would look closely, he would see a slight blush on his face too. And it's not because of anger…

_5. Referring to the previous number, he should be a girl or else, he'll be a gay and that'll tarnish the Fuuchoin Clan's reputation._

"…What do you mean 'that'll tarnish the Fuuchoin Clan's reputation?" a voice asked from behind.

            Everybody yet again turned to face the speaker, who was Kakei Jubei.

            'Oh no… It's over…' Kadsuki moaned to himself. One of his deepest, darkest secret was his crush over his guardian. Well… It was a crush at first which he tried to ignore but it grew to something more… 

            Kadsuki was so deep in thought that he didn't notice what was happening until Jubei's arm passed by and grabbed the envelope on his lap.

            Jubei pulled the 2nd paper from the envelope.

            'Not another embarrassing message…' Kadsuki said to himself.

            Luckily, it wasn't another embarrassing message but it was…

            "Woah! Where did this person get this pic??"

            "He looks like a girl here!"

            "Oh-My-God!! He looks more of a girl than Himiko!"

            "Hey! I heard that!"

            In short, chaos erupted.

            "Uh… guys?" Kadsuki asked quite politely. "can I see that?"

            He was ignored as most of the so-called 'guys' were trying to get over their extreme shock at seeing the picture.

            Finally, his temper snapped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Kadsuki shouted at them.

            There was complete silence.

            "Well?" Kadsuki demanded. 

His demand was answered by Ginji who handed him a picture of him with Natsumi and Himiko. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was they were all wearing bikinis. Even him. He was in the middle of the three, wearing a white bikini that covered a part of his neck, and there was a diamond shaped hole at the chest part. Natsumi was on the left bending and Himiko on the right bending also. So one would see only the top part of Kadsuki in a bikini.

            "… Where did you get this picture?" Kadsuki asked. Murder dripping from the tone he used.

            "Uh oh…" Ginji said quietly.

            "Why Ginji?" Ban asked.

            "Kadsuki's really losing his temper. He's going to go on a killing spree at this rate." Ginji replied.

            "Isn't there any way to calm him down?" Ban asked urgently. He didn't want to die this early in life.

            "Well… There's one way… But-" Ginji was cut off by Jubei as he stepped nearer Kadsuki and said, "But I thought you were beautiful in the picture." Jubei whispered softly to Kadsuki.

            'J-Jubei…" Kadsuki lost the murderous look but instead he was staring at Jubei's eyes. Completely forgetting that there were other people in the café.

            "Do you want me to prove it to you?" Jubei whispered to Kadsuki.

            "I-I…" Kadsuki seemed to have forgotten what he was originally planning to say at the face of this situation.

            "You know all I want is for you to be happy." Jubei told Kadsuki.

            Kadsuki's blush turned redder. "D-Do you want to try the strings?" 

            "If that's what makes you happy… But you'll have to be the uke." Jubei replied with a smirk.

            "Fine with me." Kadsuki replied.

            "Then what are we waiting for?" Jubei asked.

            "Nothing at all." Kadsuki smiled at him, totally forgetting his anger.

            Both of them exited together holding hands.

            "… Damn, I forgot to bring a camera."

            "A totally missed Kodak moment."

            "An embarrassing moment to be remembered?"

            "Nope, something to poke Kadsuki about tomorrow."

Owari!!! ^-^

A.N- I finally got over my writer's block!! ^-^ Kinda weird ending ne? But I ran out of ideas as it is. Don't forget, R&R!! :3


End file.
